Mudbloods, Misery, and The Most Loyal
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: AU. Andromeda and Ted have a big fight when she finds out that she's pregnant. She leaves him, and goes back to her crazy family only to be plunged into the life of a death eater. Rating just to be safe. Please R&R.
1. Love She Once Knew

**Mudbloods, Misery, and the Most Loyal**

Andromeda Black sat in the living room with her soon to be husband Ted Tonks. She and Ted had been together for years now. It had been a almost a year since Andromeda had last seen her family. Her and Ted had been planning their wedding for a while now, but it seemed like their relationship was lagging. Andromeda couldn't help but feel as if she was waiting on Ted hand and foot and for what? Sure he was amazing in bed, but something had to give. Andromeda moved closer to Ted leaning into his warmth as he watched television. He pushed her away.

"Not now Dromeda." he whispered. Andromeda stood up in disgust.

"When would be a good time Ted. All we do is sit here and do nothing. We're getting no where with the wedding, and the money I stole from my parents is getting low." Ted took his eyes off the television.

"Well get a job then." That was the last straw for Andromeda. She stormed into the bed room. Ted followed her knowing that she was upset.

"Dromeda come on I work at the baseball field every day selling cotton candy." Andromeda shot him daggers.

"You work at a fuckin muggle facility selling them food, and getting payed minimum wage. Ted you could be working at the ministry right now if you got your lazy arse off the couch."

"Dromeda you are just as capable as me." Ted fired back.

"Ted, I'm supposed to stay home, and raise the kids. That is the way it works."

"Not in this work honey" Ted said walking closer to her. "Everyone has to work in the world we live in." Ted pulled her into a kiss. Andromeda pushed him away from her.

"Ted we need the money especially if we want kids." Ted sighed.

"Dromeda why do we need to worry about this now?" Ted asked starting to get annoyed.

"Because we may be having a child in the near future!" Andromeda shouted her voice resonating with pure fury. Ted stared shocked.

"Do you mean your-" he stared at her awe struck.

"I don't know!" she shouted throwing up her hands, and landing on the bed.

"Well get rid of it." he shouted right back at her. Andromeda looked up shocked and disgusted.

"What did you just say?" she asked her voice turning from unsureness to anger by the minute.

"You heard me Andromeda you said you were using protection."

"I was!" she shouted back. "The last thing we need right now is a baby."

"Get rid of it then!" Ted shouted. Andromeda gave him a look of pure nastiness.

"YOU MAKE ME SICK MUDBLOOD!" Andromeda shouted at the top of her lungs. She ran into their closet, and grabbed a suitcase. She drew her wand and started levitating things into it.

"Dromeda, I'm sorry please don't go."

"Too bad filth, I'm leaving you." Andromeda moved out of the closet to the dresser where she pulled more things out.

"You sound like Bellatrix calling me that." Ted taunted knowing how much it would annoy her saying she was like Bellatrix.

"I don't care that's what you are." She moved out of the room luggin her suitcase behind her. She grabbed her broom, and jacket.

"Where are you going to go?" Ted shouted realizing that it was real she was leaving.

"My parents house" Andromeda shouted her voice full of malice. Ted laughed at the thought of Andromeda showing up on her parents doorstep pregnant with his child.

"They'll never take you in." he shouted.

"They will" she shouted "I've learned my lesson. Mudbloods truly are worthless pieces of shit!" She was on a roll now. "I used to love you, but clearly that was some charm you used on me. I see right through you know Ted. Your a sick, lazy, bastard who wants nothing from me, but sex!" Ted looked guilty at that.

"Dromeda please don't go, I'll change I promise." A tear fell from her cheek.

"It's too late know Ted, goodbye", and at that she apparated to Black Manor.

* * *

At Black Manor, the latest meeting of the Death Eater's was going on. 21 year old Bellatrix Lestrange had offered her parents home as a place to meet. She played with her black hair as one of the older Death Eater's whose name she couldn't remember went on about something or other.

"Bellatrix" Lord Voldemort shouted. "How do you feel about attacking the port." Bellatrix stared back blankly at her master. She hadn't been paying attention one time, and now she would be asked her input. Suddenly the door bell of the manor rang, and Bellatrix jumped up.

"I'll get that." She rushed out of the room, before Lord Voldemort could protest. Never before in her life had she been so happy to hear a doorbell. Before she reached the door Bellatrix brushed past her younger sister Narcissa.

"Bella what are you talking about in there. Are you almost done?" Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Cissy seemed intent on seeing her little boyfriend Lucius Malfoy before the night was out.

"It's none of your business Cissy, but Lucius will be done soon." Her sister let out a squeal of delight, and Bellatrix turned away from her.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get the door." Bellatrix walked away, but heard Cissy shout something from behind her.

"Mum already got it." Bellatrix let out a sigh, but continued forward anyway. Suddenly there was a blood curling scream, and she immediately apparated to the door. Her mother was there with the door wide open revealing someone Bellatrix never wished to see in her entire life.

"Hello Bella" Andromeda said.

"GO AWAY!" Bellatrix shouted. Before she could slam the door the entire group of Death Eater's had apparated to the front door. Bellatrix's father had also joined them along with Narcissa who was currently clutching Lucius sobbing.

"Andromeda get off this property now!" her father shouted in a gruff voice. Instead Andromeda walked through the front door.

"I left him." she said matter-of-a-factly. Cygnus Blacks face turned a deep red.

"It doesn't matter, you went with him in the first place!" Lord Voldemort made his way to the front of the cluster of people, and looked at Andromeda.

"Who is this?" he asked curiously wondering why there was a mysterious visitor at Black Manor at this hour of the night.

"I'm Andromeda" Andromeda piped up. Lord Voldemort started back annoyed.

"Andromeda-".

"Black" she replied, and Lord Voldemort laughed.

"I see Bellatrix you never told me you had another sister." Bellatrix slid back a little not knowing if her master was angry or pleased. "How come she is never mentioned?" Lord Voldemort asked directing this question towards the entire Black family.

Druella Black shut the door having somewhat of a nervous twitch, and Cygnus held her close.

"We disowned her last year." Cygnus said truthfully. "When she ran off with a mudblood."

"Ahh I see bring her in I'd like to have a talk with her." Lord Voldemort turned and headed back towards the room where they were having the meeting. Andromeda walked forward wondering what was in store for her from this curioius man.


	2. A One Answer Question

**Mudbloods, Misery, and The Most Loyal**

Lord Voldemort led Andromeda into the room where the meeting had been taking place before. Andromeda stood at the opposite end of the table of Lord Voldemort. All the Death Eaters filed in taking their seats. Bellatrix sat down in her chair near Lord Voldemort, and kept her eyes on her sister. The last thing she needed was her filthy sister ruining her chances of being favored by the Dark Lord.

"Now you said your name was Andromeda correct" Lord Voldemort asked in a nice tone. The Death Eaters stared amazed at their master, they found it hard to believe that he was this kind to a blood-traitor. Andromeda nodded.

"Can you explain to us exactly what happened." Andromeda sighed and told her story. Lord Voldemort stared, his cold eyes piercing into Andromeda. When she reached the part in the story where she told Ted she was pregnant. Bellatrix jumped out of her seat.

"YOU WHORE!" she screamed and threw a curse at Andromeda that she narrowly missed.

"BELLATRIX!" Lord Voldemort shouted his voice hoarse. The veins in his neck also seemed to pop out which made Bellatrix sit even faster. Andromeda finished her story, and was near tears. Everyone in the room was surprised especially Bellatrix. How her sister could fuck her life up so much was beyond her.

"So" Lord Voldemort said bringing the story to its close. "You mean to tell us that you left your husband, pregnant, and came back to your family that you've been estranged from for the past year in order to stay with them." Voldemort started to laugh, and the rest of the Death Eaters followed suit. It seemed that Bellatrix and Andromeda were the only two that did not have smiles on their faces.

"Well then Andromeda I'd like to offer you a spot here as a recuit. You wouldn't be a part of my inner circle, but if you prove yourself you just might make it." Bellatrix shot a dirty look at her master.

"Why are you offering her a spot here she's fucked up her life majorly." Bellatrix was furious as was Lord Voldemort, who gave her a menacing look.

"Bellatrix if you would just listen to me for two seconds I would explain." Bellatrix recoiled, and sank into her seat. "Your sister here is close to rock bottom, and I like people like that they are fierce fighters. Also, if she has half your skills with a wand we would have an ideal witch." Bellatrix didn't know whether to be offended or pleased. Her master was offering her traitor of a sister a spot in the Death Eaters, but he had complimented her skills. Bellatrix didn't say another word, and Lord Voldemort looked towards Andromeda.

"Well, what do you think will you join us?" Andromeda knew what to say.

"Yes." She looked down this was a one answer only question. If she said no, she would be dead before she could protest. Andromeda was in it thick now she was back with her whacked up family, and involved with the most dangerous man to date.

* * *

Later that evening Andromeda was sitting on the bed of her old room. She stared at the pictures on the walls, and the old knicknacks that had decorated her room for years. It seemed as if it hadn't been touched since the day she left, and it probably hadn't been. A flood of memories drifted back to Andromeda as she looked around her old room, she was only drawn out of her trance by someone knocking on the door.

"Come in." Andromeda said, and she turned towards the balcony of her room. The person entered and Andromeda turned surprised to see her sister Narcissa.

"What is it Cissy?" Andromeda asked. Narcissa drew closer to her older sister, and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I just wanted to make sure this isn't a dream. I can't believe your back. I don't care what mother and father and Bella say I missed you." Narcissa hugged her sister a little to hard which lead Andromeda to push herself away from her.

"Ow" she yelled as she moved back. Narcissa gave Andromeda a curious look, and stood up.

"Did I really hurt you with my super-hug" she said sarcastically. Andromeda couldn't help, but laugh.

"No just the baby I don't want to." That was all Andromeda needed to say, and Narcissa's eyes grew wide.

"Your pregnant, oh my god Andy why didn't you tell me?" Andromeda didn't know whether her sister was upset or happy about this because she was so shocked.

"Yes Cissy I'm pregnant, I told everyone at the meeting so I just assumed you knew." Narcissa nodded.

"I wonder why Lucius didn't tell me before we-"

"Before we what, Cissy?" Andromeda asked giving her sister a hard look.

"Nothing it's none of your business anyway what Lucius and I do." Narcissa sat next to her sister again, and blushed a little. She had never been comfortable talking about what she did with Lucius. They hadn't had sex yet, but still making out always made her feel like she was doing something icky.

"Cissy don't make a fool of yourself, and that is all I'm going to say about the matter." Andromeda and Narcissa met eyes and then looked away from each other. Both were embarrassed by the topic of the conversation.

"Andy you should tell mum and dad." Narcissa stood up and headed towards the door. "And I would do it before Bella does." Andromeda stood immediately and followed Narcissa out the door. Even the thought of Bellatrix telling their parents made her sick to her stomach.


	3. Finding Protection

Andromeda and Narcissa quickly walked downstairs to their father's study where their mother and father would be. They reached the outside of the door, and stopped as they realized Voldemort was on the inside having a chat with their parents.

"I understand that Andromeda is a disgrace to you, but I believe I can bring her back to our ways." Voldemort stared at Cygnus and Druella. He had never seen two people so distraught in his entire life.

"That girl isn't our daughter. Not since she ran off with that piece of filth." Cygnus said forcefully. "She made her choice." Voldemort stared shocked, but he still wanted Andromeda.

"I understand that you two are deeply upset by your estranged daughters presense, but she will be a great tool to me. Even though you may not want her here I can use her. I can assure you that if she steps one toe out of line she won't be here any more." Andromeda gulped at the thought. The last thing she wanted was to be dead. "Now" Voldemort said suddenly "I think your daughters would like a word with you." The door to the study flung open. Narcissa and Andromeda stared inside guiltly knowing they'd been caught eavesdropping. Voldemort walked past the both of them, and they hung there heads. It was bad enough that they had been caught, but by Voldemort himself. Narcissa stepped through the door first followed by Andromeda. Cygnus looked away as his middle daughter entered the room. She had caused so much damage in the Black family, and only to come back looking for a place to stay.

"Mum, dad" Andromeda said looking at her parents "I need to tell you something." They looked at her. Druella was clearly upset, her eyes were filled with tears, and Cygnus was shooting her daggers.

"You will not speak here young lady. You have disgraced us only to come back, and beg for a roof over your head and food in your stomach. You disgust me." Cygnus was very harsh when he said this, and Narcissa took a step back. She had always been afraid of her father, but Andromeda on the other hand stood her ground.

"Father I know what I did was wrong, and what I'm about to tell you won't make you fell any better." Cygnus turned around his anger building up more. "Well I guess I'll just say it." Andromeda gulped, and stared blankly ahead, it was just two words why couldn't she say them. "I'm pregnant." she finally said forcing the words to come out of her mouth. Druella let the tears well up inside her eyes, and Cygnus drew his wand.

"Avada-" he started, but was stopped by Lord Voldemort's prescence.

"Cygnus" Voldemort said making him drop his wand to his side. Voldemort stepped into the room.

"I believe what she wants is a midwife to check on her." Andromeda just stared shocked she couldn't believe how Voldemort had read her mind so quickly. Druella stood clearly not wanting to upset Voldemort.

"I'll call for her right now." She did somewhat of a curtsey as she left the room, and now Voldemort turned back to Cygnus.

"Remember what I said." Cygnus just nodded, and shoved past Andromeda as he left the room. Narcissa noticed her cue to leave, and soon Andromeda and Voldemort were the only two in the room. "So you've had a pretty crazy first day back." Andromeda just nodded. "You do know that even though you're pregnant, I'd like to see what you can do."

"Yes my lord." Andromeda replied looking at the ground. She still couldn't bring herself to look in the mans eyes. He was still frightening to her, still an oddity. When Druella entered the room, the tension between them broke. Although her mother cared nothing about her, she would always feel the comfort a mother brings to the room.

"Andromeda" Druella said "please come upstairs." Voldemort followed close behind Andromeda and her mother as they made their way upstairs. They walked down the long corridor passing Andromeda's room, and coming to the guest room where the midwife was set up. Druella opened the door, and allowed Andromeda and Voldemort to enter first.

"Good evening" the midwife said as they entered. "I take it you are Andromeda." Andromeda nodded. "I remember the day you were born; after all I did deliver you." Andromeda smiled politely, and sat on the bed judging from the sharp instruments at her side she wanted this done quick. "Let's begin." The witch said, and moved over to the bed where Andromeda was laying."

"Will it hurt" Andromeda asked suddenly. The witch just chuckled.

"It shouldn't." The witch placed her want and muttered an incantation. After a spark of pink light jetted out of her wand she nodded.

"What?" Druella asked she saw the pink spark.

"Oh nothing, I'm just confirming she's pregnant, and she is having a girl." Though she'd been through a lot that day Andromeda couldn't help but smile, a little girl that was going to be all hers. She didn't even care that it was half Ted's at the moments. All that mattered was a little girl inside her that would look just like her. Druella let out a sigh of relief. Voldemort just sat in a chair at the side of the room observing the situation a plan formulating in his head.

"Could I do something?" he asked standing and walking over to Andromeda. The witch nodded she wasn't stupid enough to disobey Voldemort.

"Lift your shirt" Voldemort muttered, and Andromeda obeyed. He placed his hand on her stomach that showed not even the sign that she was pregnant. The cold hand felt foreign to Andromeda and she squirmed a bit. "How far along is she?"

"Three months" Andromeda said answering for the midwife. Voldemort nodded and drew his wand.

"This will sting a little" he said and light shot out of his wand. Andromeda squirmed as pain flooded her abdomen. It stung, and it stung bad. She didn't even want to know what he was doing, but she found out anyways when her mother asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting her womb" he said annoyed that they didn't know what he was doing. "I have some missions that I would like Andromeda to go on, and I don't need her bleeding out on them." The midwife and Druella nodded, but Andromeda just stared at her stomach. She was protected now; all her worries about hurting the little girl inside her went away. Voldemort stared at her seeing the odd affection in her eyes. "Andromeda" he said snapping her out of her trance.

"Yes my lord" she asked moving her eyes from her own stomach to his cold eyes.

"I'd like to start training you tomorrow. I'll see you at 10 a.m. sharp." Andromeda nodded and he walked out of the room. As she sat on the bed a little while longer, she couldn't help but feel excited about tomorrow and how her life was about to take a dramatic turn.

**Sorry about the long wait on the update guys. I've been really busy with everything else, so I'm going to try to update this after finals are done. Then it will start be updated regularly. Hope you enjoyed, and remember reviews always get you updates faster. :D**


	4. Adapt or Die

Andromeda woke with a start, and looked around her room. At first she didn't realize that she was back at her parent's house in her old room. She looked at the clock on the wall and jumped out of bed when she realized it read 9:45.

"Andromeda you need to be downstairs soon" her mother chirped from the other side of the door.

"Yes mum." Andromeda ran to her dresser on the other side of the room. The ornate carvings on the drawers made her pause to look at them. There was a princess in a castle along with a dragon in the garden of the palace. When she saw the clock out of the corner of her eye she pulled open the drawer to grab some of her old clothes. She slid them over her head, and turned to walk out the door.

"You're going to be late" a voice called from behind her. Andromeda turned to see Bellatrix sitting on her bed playing with some of the things on her nightstand.

"That is why I'm leaving now Bella" Andromeda said grabbing her wand, and heading out the door. She was sick of her sister's sucky attitude. She had just come back, but Bella was making her life hell and a half, especially with her causing a commotion in front of Lord Voldemort. She walked downstairs straightening her shirt and pulling her hair up into a ponytail. It really was too tight. Though she hadn't gained much weight the clothes she had worn as a seventeen year old weren't exactly roomy.

"Andromeda" Voldemort said as she reached the bottom of the stairs I was beginning to think that you had skipped out on me. Andromeda nodded at him, and grabbed her wand out of her pants pocket.

"Well, my lord where do you wish to do this." Voldemort stared at her curiously, and couldn't help but wonder the possibilities.

"We'll have our lesson outside" he said turning away from her. He walked up the dirt path looking at the blue sky. Today was such a nice day, a nice day to torture that was. It was custom for Voldemort to torture the hell out of his followers in order to show them what they would be doing with him. Andromeda followed him out into the garden, and turned to him.

"What would you like me to do?" He looked at her curiously.

"First, I'll take your wand." Andromeda hesitated before handing her wand over to him, something about this wasn't quite right.

"Now you're going to feel some pain, crucio!" The pain flooded through Andromeda, and she fell to the ground pain taking over her body. This is why he was so kind, and protected her, only so that he could torture her just like he did with every other death eater. She was a fool for thinking that she was different.

"Stop" she moaned please. He pulled the curse away, and Andromeda stayed in her position unmoving.

"You're going to feel much pain Andromeda, and it's better to feel it from me the first time, crucio!" Andromeda was quick to move from his curse, and rolled up to the ground. In a burst of rage she started towards him, but he immobilized her. "Good very, good you are as good as your sister, perhaps even better." He lifted the curse, and Andromeda gave him a look of pure disgust.

"You make me sick." She snatched at her wand, but he just backed her up against the garden wall.

"Ahh my dear looking for this." He pulled out her wand and threw it across the garden into a rose bush. "Let's see if you kiss as good as your sister." He pressed his lips against hers, and she struggled against him. After a minute he stopped, and let her go. She moved to get her wand tears forming in her eyes. "Be sure to be at dinner tonight I plan to announce missions for later this evening."

* * *

Bellatrix looked in the garden as Voldemort tortured her sister. Fear overcame her as Andromeda fell to the ground. As much as she hated her sister, this was nothing she wanted to buy into. Andromeda's temper wouldn't sit well with Voldemort, she would have to adapt to his needs just as Bellatrix had. A tear flowed from her cheek as Andromeda struggled against him, and Bellatrix realized that her sister couldn't adapt, and would most likely soon be dead.

**Sorry for the short update, but I wanted to add something. Please review. :D**


End file.
